


You're wanted, you're needed

by calileane



Series: Never the same [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff needs help from one of his brothers.</p>
<p>Stiles dreams of snow crying in despair.</p>
<p>And then... there's this one event that makes Stiles go hunt for the rest of his pack so he can beat some sense into them. They should know better than to leave him out of the action when the action always finds its way to him.</p>
<p>Isaac keeps to himself: being a babysitter following his pack mom is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes : I had to change the order of some scenes and part of the preview I gave in the first story. Things weren't going as I wanted them to.**
> 
>  
> 
> **First chapter is to explain the story between the sheriff and his family. It gives his link with Clint Barton.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Stiles will appear in the second chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S: I found with whom to pair Stiles.... from The Harry Potter world. And I don't think any of you will find who it is. It will come in the third story in the never the same verse. So not in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> May the great grammar and orthograph God forgive all my mistakes.

Going to the station and spreading gossip about his own family was kind of weird. But The sheriff went on to do what had to be done and simply worked his usual schedule. His deputies helped him change his hours to something easier for him to help take care of his grandson. Although there was much laughter when the new people working with them learned about the 'crazy stalker of love' he had to have arrested by the FBI some years ago.

Strangely the story helped them all in becoming closer. Things had been stretched thin when the state had to hire new deputies after what was known as the massacre. The oldest surviving officers had done their best in forming their new partners but they were grieving still. They hurt deeper than anyone could see.

And so, having good news, even if crazy ones, such as a baby appearing out of nowhere... gave them hope as nothing else could have. Even if imagining a baby being half of Stiles Stilinski was a scary thought.

By midday almost all the town knew the what, how, who and everything in between. Thankfully John was on his 'in' day, where he spent time filling out paperwork. Here he was safe from well wishing peoples (gossipers).

After his shift, the sheriff went home to change into something darker and easier to hide in. He borrowed his son's jeep, Stiles insisting he didn't mind if it helped keep his father safe.

The sheriff didn't doubt sometime sooner than later he would have to satiate his child's curiosity.

As it was, it took the man hours to go where he needed to be and to ensure no one would be spying his secret encounter. Although most of that time was due to the bad weather in Beacon Hills, witch disappeared the farther you went out of town. Here, in the middle of nowhere, there was no snow or wind but a perfect summer day.

John found it reassuring when the man he was to meet appeared suddenly behind him. A long time ago he would have run from him. He had done so once, trying to survive what had been a mortal wound. Dying and covered in blood John had fallen face first on a young woman path and his entire destiny was changed.

It had been love at first sight, forever binding him to this one beautiful lady. Even her death hadn't destroyed their bound. John could still sense her spirit all around. It had helped him stay strong when everything went to hell in his life or work. Her presence had been, was, and would always be calming : a safe heaven for the sheriff.

The one he called for help touched his arm gently.

" You are remembering. " Said a sad voice.

" I always am when I meet you. " Answered John. " It cannot be helped. Some wounds never disappear. "

" I wish this one would. " Told him the mysterious figure. But his smile was understanding. He could wish all he wanted...

" I shouldn't be, but I'm glad you died too all those years ago. " Admitted John.

" It was strangely fair that what happened to you happened to me too. "

Laughing, because he hadn't been able to cry about these particular memories since they changed him for the better, John said :

" A brother kill me, and a brother kill you. Only the circumstances were different. "

" I wanted the power and money being the eldest would bring me after I killed you. Our brother wanted to protect himself from me. " The man stayed silent in remembrance. " What happened to the inheritance I was told about and that I tried to hurt you over ? "

At any other time of his life, the sheriff wouldn't have answered, wanting to keep safe the one most important person for him.

" Aestella made me give it all to our first child. Even before we even made him... she was always telling me all about him. How he would be perfect to us, how beautiful and amazing he would become. She chose his name, told me we only had to wait until he was ready to be created and to be born. She said our little spark would light our lives. He would need all the help he could have.

" My wife didn't want to touch any of the money, or books we found in what the lawyer left me. So she convinced me to leave it all to our baby. " Explained John.

" But... How did the lawyer find you after you disappeared when I hunted you. " Asked the sheriff's brother.

" I never knew how he did it. I was still healing and bedridden in Aestella's home. She had barely saved my life for two days when he ringed her doorbell. He left me all the papers and books in a trunk, told me in what bank he opened the account and disappeared as if he never was here. I couldn't find him anywhere when I needed more information later on. It truly was as if... he didn't exist. But the account was full and the papers legitimate. To this day it's still a mystery. "

" There is more on Earth than we know of. " Said John's brother.

" I know. You did tell me when you found me again that something was strange with my wife. "

" And you wouldn't listen. "

" I didn't care. I loved her, still do. Barney... I didn't mind whatever she was. She saved me, healed me, cared for me. The day I met her I found my soulmate. "

Barney didn't have an answer to that. He found John after he himself was killed by their little brother... Well Clint hadn't really killed Barney as much as nearly killed (Did being dead for 15 minutes really count?). Barney was pronounced dead and then was resuscitated.

It had been different from all the times he was declared dead while still alive. This time, Barney's heart had been linked to a machine that would have destroyed all his little brother, Clint Barton, held dear. To end the menace Clint had to stop Barney's heart with one of his arrows.

Fortunately for Barney, one of his allies stole his body, healed his heart and made it start again. Although his ally hadn't cared how death would affect Barney it all ended for the best : it changed him in such a way that the manipulations that had made him become a villain couldn't take hold of his mind anymore.

In that time Barney had remembered all his life, all that was done to him to change him into someone so dangerous and bad. As much as what he had done under someone else's influence hurt him, what was worse was what he did to John.

Baron Zemo, the one who basically brainwashed Barney, had discovered that the Barton's sons had an half brother : born before John's father married and had Barney and Clint. John's mother had written the father name on the birth certificate and when it was entered in a computer years later the Baron had found out. If only the law hadn't ordered for all records to be entered in a database to welcome the new century of technology...

As it was, Baron Zemo made sure to tell Barney all about that unknown older brother. They wouldn't have approached him if not for some lawyer trying to find the Barton's eldest son about some important inheritance. At that time, Barney had tried to kill John. And it would forever stay his worse memory.

But after his mind was cleared, after his death at Clint's hands, Barney had gone away and tried to find John. Luck had been on his side for once because it only took two month. While staying hidden from the law was difficult, approaching Aestella Miris Stilinski had been pure torture. The woman sure packed a punch.

That lady had been something else. There was a kind of power Barney couldn't recognize. He knew enough of the supernatural world to survive if he crossed it's way but otherwise... So he was certain Aestella was something but did not know what.

All he could be sure of was that she loved John enough to kidnap Barney from their doorstep (before John could even see who had visited them) and to do something that had hurt terribly. To this day Barney couldn't remember what she had done, only how much it had scared and hurt him.

The good thing was that after that Aestella had vouched for him and told John how Barney hadn't been himself the first time they met.

In the end new relationships had been made. Second chances and new hope came to life.

Barney was Stiles' godfather and had been there for the boy's birth. It had just been more prudent never to appear in his life after that. More so after Aestella death. She had somehow protected her family from being seen by the supernatural. In fact she had protected the entire town. Her illness had slowly destroyed the magical barrier she had created. Barney wasn't sure but he though that the Hale fire that came just before the cancer took Aestella, could be linked to the barrier weakening.

As if something had realized the Hale family was there and could be taken out.

Before that they had been safe.

Barney came out of his memories, shaking his head like he did each time. As free from brainwashing as he was, there were times were his mind went away from the real world. He saw John watching him silently and smiling gently.

" I'm alright. " announced Barney.

" I know. " Answered John. " As much as I love seeing you I actually came for a reason. "

" It's the first time you ask me for help. "

John turned his eyes to the star filled sky.

" About this supernatural part of the world. It seems Stiles ran straight into it. "

" Is he alright ? " Worried Barney.

" He is. It's just... I can't tell you everything because it's not my secret to tell. But, he found himself people he can call family. I admit things are dangerous. Still, I don't have much of a choice in this so I'll just have to be there for him if needed. "

" You can't even be the scary protective dad ? " Asked Barney, intrigued.

" Not even. That role his falling on Stiles shoulders these days. "

" Oh ? "

" He kind of came home with a baby. Well he did, there's no 'kind of' involved. Although I can't tell you how the baby came to be. "

" You could tell me if it was natural. "

" But it wasn't. There was no birds and bees. There's only three people who know and Stiles doesn't want it to be more. So... could you maybe help us have a legal birth certificate and other papers ? "

" Of course. Is the baby Stiles' ? "

" He is. Here, we wrote the official story. " John gave his brother the notes and ideas they had come with.

Barney didn't read them immediately. He watched his brother intently and said :

" You want to tell him about me. " He affirmed facing John. He could read it in John's eyes : the desire not to hide anymore.

" It is a part of him too. Of his past and his future. He should be told. "

" There's more than a baby's arrival to have changed your mind on this. "

" Stiles has a tendency to find trouble and to escape it in the strangest ways. I have come to believe it's not a question of 'if' but of 'when' he'll discover the truth by himself. "

" You don't fear the danger knowing will bring ? "

" Our brother fought you. I fight criminals, even when I can't find it in myself to oppose you. As few criminals actions you lead these days. My son seems to follow the trend. He found something worth fighting for beside his baby boy or course. "

" You're not talking about him entering the police or law business. And I know how dangerous being part of the supernatural world can be but Stiles is still a child. How far in is he ?"

" What I'm talking about is something as extraordinary as you told me our brother is part of. Or at least something as... outside the human norm as possible. Think of it as the supernatural heroes and villain fight."

John wasn't telling the entire secret, as he said before it wasn't his to tell. His brother knew enough of the world to have encountered some of its underworld. Or was it nightworld. Well, the pack did live in broad daylight so he didn't know what to call it. In any case his brother wouldn't need more to understand what kind of danger Stiles was now in. At first he hadn't wanted to tell Barney how 'far in' Stiles was. Being part of the supernatural was a risk but being part of the good and bad fight in it was worse.

Taking a deep exaggerated breath the other man told John:

" As if I didn't have enough problems with a sheriff and an avenger as older and little brothers. "

" Don't complain. You wouldn't mind if you were on our side of the law. "

" I kind of am. " Answered Barney.

" Half and half. You don't hurt people anymore but still keep allies and contacts that are outside the law. "

" It helps keeping me hidden and it will help you now with the baby. "

" I really can't argue with you on this. " Admitted John. " You're a bad influence on me. "

" You're the older one. You're the example. " Protested Barney.

John smiled the most infamous Stilinski's smile. Barney feared this one most of all.

" When can we... ? " Began John.

With a devil smile of his own, Barney interrupted :

" Give me two hours and you'll have everything. " The half criminal man turned around and went to the jeep parked behind the nearest trees. He didn't lie about the time needed. As he had a printer in his vehicle it would be easy to print an original of every legal paper his men would fax him. And it would all be entered in the government database when John and Stiles went to register the baby tomorrow. No one would be able to contest anything or find out there was any false information. The baby's 'mother' could be erased from the certificate because if a judge took away her rights on the baby. It was a happy coincidence Barney knew a good judge that wouldn't mind being woken at this hour of the night to help them.

By morning Phoenix would be legally safe. And Stiles would officially be a father in the eyes of the law.


	2. A Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is a reason for all the snow that has slowly been burrying the town. And Stiles ends up in the middle of it all.

****

  
o  
o  
o  
Chapter 2 : A Little One  
o  
o  
o

Sleep when it came wasn't easy at all. Although in daylight Stiles mind kept coming back to thinking of the new life he had to protect, this night something in him wandered away from his concerns.

Something... was calling him. The land of dreams awaited him.

He stood, alone underneath the falling snow. As far as he could see there was only a great whiteness. No trees, no houses, no road. But still he didn't feel lonely because there was a presence coming from all around him. A magic in the snow itself.

An incredible sadness fell on him with each flake. A loss so profound nothing could heal the wound left there.

His hand was shaking and clutching at his heart, trying in vain to cover the invisible bleeding hole. It wasn't his pain but it felt like it. Miss you miss you need you need you. Loss. Pain. Fear. Loneliness.

And then, when he thought he couldn't take anymore a wail came from far away. Not human but still from a child, a baby. And the hurtful void in him filled with hope. Where ? Where ? And fear : FIND FIND ! !

He had to find what was lost. Alive, not dead : hope. Lost, afraid : no time to loose.

The urgency was overwhelming.

The wail came again, scared and fading. Somehow he had to find this little one before something bad happened.

A new wail, different, joined the first. This one was strong and close by. And this one brought only joy. He reached out as if to capture this one baby voice.

And he woke from his snow filled dream.

His baby was crying. Distressed but not badly. So Stiles stood and went to the nursery. Entering the newly changed room he went to the crib and took his child, rocking him gently.

« What is it my little one ? Is it a monster I hear in your belly ? It is ! Hear it growl. » Laughed the young father. The baby had calmed and was now watching Stiles with a little frown.

« Are you actually trying to glare at me ? You wouldn't ! You're a Stilinski, not a Hale. There is no way ! Isaaaaacccccc ! » Groused the teen.

His guest fell from his hiding place outside the room, right on the doorstep, laughing so hard he almost couldn't breath.

Stiles norrowed his eyes at him and said :

« I'm sure it's your fault. Somehow you taught him to do that. But I will fight with all I have. We.are.at.war. »

Isaac just laughed more.

It had been two days already since the sheriff came back with the legal paperwork for the baby. They had gone and declared his birth and because of the worsening weather a quick stop at the nearest grocery store and pharmacy had been added.

They had the necessary things and some reserves in case they ended up stuck inside for the next few days.

The sheriff had to go to work as travel in town was still possible and police work never stopped.

Stiles was amazed by what his father had given him when he came back from his mysterious trip. They had a judge decision telling the world that parental rights had been taken from the mother and given entirely to the father. In sight of the criminal offence commited the judge had optained that the mother name be erased from the birth certificate and all forms. It meant the Stilinski never had to give a name when asked who the mother was. It meant they didn't have to create a back story as complete and difficult to cover as it would have been.

They could show the judgement and be left alone. It was a good thing. Later on, Stiles would tell his baby how they came to find him and how they were blessed with him.

Maybe they would find more of the whys and hows before Phoenix was hold enough to ask. Until then Stiles would make sure his son only knew hapiness, or at least as much hapiness as possible.

Taking his son with him to the kitchen, Stiles prepared the little one's bottle and made sure it wasn't too warm before feeding him. Contrary to what had become habit to all of them, the young man didn't sit on the chair beside the window. Walking to it, he found himself taken by the sight outside and stayed standing before it.

White was covering everything and reminded him of his dream. There was magic in the snow. It was shining all around the falling flakes. It was coming from them, the heart of them.

Entering a trance-like state, Stiles began to hum a song he'd never heard before. But the music came from outside, from the snow, trying to find a voice that could made it be heard more strongly. The snow's magic... was calling to his own for help. And Stiles couldn't stay without giving his all to whatever was asking him for this little unharmful thing.

He felt someone coming to stand beside him, heard a voice speaking to him. But could only concentrate on the baby in his arms and the song passing through him ? He knew he was singing. He knew his son was eating from his bottle.

There was no place for anything else.

It was such a mournful music. A long desperate call mirroring the one in his dream. But in this reality it became stronger with Stiles voice, with his spark brightening the sound.

So taken by it was he that it came as a surprise when it all suddenly stopped with one angry inhuman cry. Stiles immediately worried that whoever was calling in the snow had been interrupted by some unknown danger.

The young man turned toward the one beside him, finding it to be a worried Isaac.

« Stiles ? What happened ? You wouldn't answer me. Didn't react at all. »

« Something... was asking for my help. It felt wrong not to give it. I can't explain but it was really really important. » Pleading with his eyes for the other to understand.

Isaac immediately folded.

« Okay. But please be careful of whatever it was. Okay ? »

« I prom... » His promise was interrupted by a baby loud cry. And it wasn't coming from Phoenix.

« What the hell ? » Asked Stiles. And followed when Isaac went after the unknown child, his head tilting in the direction the sound came from.

They crossed the entire house, coming to a stop in front of the back door. The cry could be heard loud and clear just outside it. Almost as if it was on the doorstep.

Seing Isaac unsure of what to do, Stiles passed Phoenix to him. The now empty bottle falling to the ground while the baby cried in unison with the one outside.

While Isaac tried to calm their little cub, Stiles opened the door and stood still at the strange sight welcoming him.

« Oh ! Hell ! » Came as a whisper.

He bend down, crouching and then keepin still. And in the most gentle voice :

« Hello little one. I'm Stiles. I promise you I won't hurt you. Would you like to come with me ? »

The cries had calmed down. When Stiles reached out with arms wide open, but doing so as slowly as he could, only seconds went by before little white furred covered hands raised in an universal gesture.

So Stiles bend some more and took the little one in his arms. Carreful and soft in every move he made.

Standing slowly, he realised that as soon as he touched the child his own body became colder. Not from the child temperature nor the snow filled air. But from his magic trying to become safe for the little one. It felt as if any added warmth could hurt it. And so Stiles let his spark works its magic so he could take care of the child in his arms.

He didn't feel the cold, just knew his body was colder. It wouldn't arm him and it would help with the strange creature that came to his house.

Stiles kept his eyes on what appeared to be only a two year old little yeti. The child fur was as white as snow and his eyes were black as night. He was crying silently now, and clinging to Stiles with all the strenght his little form could muster.

It seemed Stiles colder body was calming the baby.

« Sh... everything will be alright. We'll find your family for you. Okay ? » Said the young man with empathy.

The baby seemed to listen and understand because it nodded shyly. His little furry arms coming to hug Stiles' neck.

Turning toward Isaac he saw the wolf was eyeing them with what could be considered a dumbstruck expression.

« Close your mouth Isaac. We have a new friend to help. Shoo. » Shooed Stiles, waving a hand widly.

« Only you... » was the wolf only answer before he turned to go in the house, Phoenix on his shoulder watching with wide eyes the baby yeti in his father's arms.

Once back in the house, they went to sit in the living room. Stiles kept the baby yeti - what else could it be when it ressembled the known pictures so strongly ?- on his knees. He felt as if his spark was the only thing protecting the child from the warmer and more dangerous for him temperature. Stiles body was a shield of cold against the warmth.

« What... » Began Isaac only to stop in bewilderment. He suddenly realised that it was the first time in his werewolf life where his questions were directed neither to Derek nor Scott. The two persons he had always turned to. But here he was, having come from babysitting Stiles to seeing him as an important part of his pack. Seing him as the one who could answer his questions, his doubts. Stiles was now the one with solutions and reassurances.

« What are y... we going to do ? » And Isaac would be by this young man side in what was to come.

« First I have to tell you what I think is happening. It might make things clearer for you. Then we'll have to make a plan. »

« You'll have to make it. I usualy just follow orders. » Admitted Isaac.

« You'll be my sounding board. I'm sure with time I can even make a good planning man out of you. » Smiled Stiles.

Then, the babies decided they wanted to meet and cried for each other, hands reaching and arms waiving. Having more and more difficulty keeping his adopted nephew in his arms and worried that Phoenix would faceplant with all his apocalyptic movements, Isaac hurried to place the baby on Stiles knees beside the little yeti. A hand still on the human child he watched amazed as Phoenix turned into a wolf cub as soon as the yeti touched him, without any sneezing and making it seems more controled than the change had been until then. Before immediately coming back to his human form.

« Well. I don't suppose we can keep this new baby to help us with Phoenix ? » Asked Isaac. At which point Stiles laughed.

The sound startled wolf cub and baby yeti enough to interrupt their carreful study of each other. They watched with heads tilted the laughing young man, fascinated by the sound.

Stiles smiled at the two and began explaining the situation to his packmate :

« Somehow I've been dreaming of a voice in the snow calling in desperation for something lost. When I woke and came down to feed Phoenix, the snow outside called to me, asking my help to find what was lost. I think what I sang was a magical call. And this little one answered it, found his way to us with it. He might have been close by to come so fast to our door. »

« So he's what the snow wants ? » Asked Isaac.

« I think so. It feels right. But now that we have him I can't hear the call and we might need it to find the baby parents. » Turning to look through the window he watched the world turning more and more white. « Although, I might be able to follow the magic making the snow fall on Beacon Hills. »

« Do you need to call Deaton to ask him how to do it ? »

« No. » Affirmed Stiles. « I can't explain what's happening to me, but it's as if the answers are here just waiting for the right moment to appear. I feel I know wat to do but will only do what's needed when it's needed. » Taking one of his hands of the children and touching Isaac cheek he let the other feel how cold he had become. « As my magic is helping my body become colder for the baby sake and as it's also covering Phoenix whith some kind of cold shield so he can't hurt our guest with his natural warmth. »

« So... how do we follow the magic ? »

Turning his mind inside himself, seeing for the first time the bright spark others had said he possessed, Stiles realized he might not be as human as he thought. Because it wasn't a 'spark' as Deaton described it to be. It was so much more. Like a bright shining star at the heart of his being. What was he ? Was it really important ? Not right now, not when he had a child to help. Later he would find answers. For now he had winter magic to... oh, there it was !

Opening his eyes he began issuing orders :

« We need a blanket and warm clothing for Phoenix. Coats for us. Our phones in case of whatever. Search for those while I collect some food and drinks in a bag... first help me take Phoenix to the highchair in the kitchen. »

It only took them fifteen minutes to assemble some supplies for a safe trip. They had tried calling the sheriff but the phones lines seemed to be out so they left a message on the table before going out to Stiles new car... somehow his dad had found a safe car for babies and dangerous roads. A strong looking SUV, all new, which might have coast a fortune. When asked the sheriff would only say it came from a friend and one day Stiles would know more. Stiles hadn't asked for more, yet.

« I would have prefered the sheriff be here to babysit Phoenix while we go out. » Admitted Isaac.

« It wouldn't have mattered. It feels like he should be with us when we find his new friend's parents. I will keep him safe. »

Seeing some kind of aura appearing around Stiles, magic dancing on the spark skin, Isaac stopped worrying about what could happen. The magic Stiles emitted felt so safe he didn't doubt everything would truly be alright.

After putting Phoenix in his car seat in the front and Stiles and the baby yeti in the back, Isaac found himself driving, following Stiles directions.

Soon enough they were heading for the reserve and the Hale's lands.

« We always seem to end up there. » Said Stiles.

« Maybe we'll find the rest of the pack. » Hoped Isaac.

« I hope so. I admit I actualy miss them. » Smiled the young man while playing with the baby yeti still on his lap. His arms surrounded the baby, keeping him safe as much with his body as he did with magic. He was an adorable creature. The dark eyes were like pools of emotions, bright with some unexplainable magic. And the baby was pure innocence and bright joy now that he had found someone to care for him. Sounds like a song would come out of him accompagnied by more basic groaning, and each time Phoenix would respond with bable from the front of the car. It was so cute Stiles was melting inside.

He could tell Isaac wasn't better. He could 'feel' Isaac. Whatever linked them to Phoenix as a family became stronger with each day. It was easier to know what the young wolf was thinking, feeling, hoping, fearing.

There !

« Stop ! » Ordered Stiles.

They had taken some kind of back road inside the woods, Stiles magic making the car glide on the snow.

He and the baby were out as soon as the car was still. Stiles opened the passenger door and with Isaac help took Phoenix in one arm, keeping the young yeti in the other.

« Your strenght might be needed. We don't know what we'll encounter. » Explained Stiles. Isaac acquiesced and they were of in the woods.

Soon, they began to hear angry and terrible cries that made the baby yeti wimper in fright but still strain his body in the voice direction. As if he knew it but had never heard such anger in it.

Interspersed were known pack voices, seemingly fighting, and other older unknown males fighting too.

Isaac would have raced ahead to help the pack if not for Stiles presence calming him and making him want to protect Stiles and the children. So he was standing strong in front of his three companions when they arrived at a large clearing and saw...

 

***********************************************************************************************

**Preview :**

 

Derek stared at the young man before him. Stiles was a fright with his torn clothes and the sparks of magic igniting his skin where cuts were slowly healing by themselves. And the young man was pointingt an angry finger in front of the alpha eyes and :

« What the hell man! What were you thinking ! Going after them without any plan and protections ! »


	3. worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is dark and light. They balance each other. And then there are some things that shouldn't exist that dark and light would fight side by side against.
> 
> Derek's heart is set on defending life. He makes a choice that could kill him but he thinks it's all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :… I didn't realize until I wrote it : but well... there is dark magic all around certain werewolves and they'll act a little off for a few minutes. It's all resolved and they're all good. Don't worry about them. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistake in my writting. This chapter was difficult and I was a little less good in reading and correcting it after.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT about this VERSE : I forgot to tell you how much of an AU this verse is. Erica and Boyd are alive : something changed sometimes before they made their mind to go away and so they don't. Derek is not the best alpha at the time and the hunters are scary but something good came up maybe in their family : a grandfather that was searching for Boyd father (the man son) found them and helped them by giving them money to finish paying their house. Boyd tried to distance himself by telling the man he had a white girlfriend (some families apparently still don't like the mix between colors????) and as Erica was with him she played the part. Somehow the grandfather was supportive and everything was so good in the family Boyd couldn't go anymore and Erica stayed with him. Because well... she did come to love him. They talk and decide to really be together. And so they were never captured by the alphas. 
> 
> >>>> The darkness and its four servants killed Jennifer Blake and the alphas when it felt them on the preserve. Absorbing their powers as it did so. Question ? Do we keep the twins alive or not ? As Jackson did go to England, Lydia is alone. And Danny is alone too... So ?

o  
o  
o  
Chapter 3 :  
o  
o  
o

The Hale pack had been training in the preserve after leaving Isaac and Stiles behind. Derek had made sure Isaac knew to keep the young human away. Because he thought he needed to train his pack without the non stop talking Stiles was known for. Derek still didn't know why Scott insisted on bringing the boy to a 'wolf' training session. He couldn't know that it was Stiles bringing Scott and not the other way around. Had he known he would have acted differently. But then... some of the events that came to be from that one decision might have not happened. 

Derek had been on a final round of the preserve while the pack finished the last of the exercices he had planned for them when he saw the marks painted in a large circle of trees. He immediately recognized what he once thought was only an old fairy tale his mother used to tell him.

Something like the werewolf version of children stories. With a scary bad guy and wolves coming to the rescue.

Derek could still imagine the story as it was. How a terrible man discovering magic made the choice to use it to fulfill his darkest desires. How he went after the ingredients needed for his spell and how some of the ingredients were magical creatures long thought lost. He kidnapped the ones he needed and weeks before the sacrifices he began to place marks on the biggest circles of trees he could find. In an entire forest, any circle became marked and so began his ritual.

There was more to the story. His mother telling Derek that a pack of wolves attacked the bad man in the middle of his last preparations, minutes before he had to kill his first victim. Disrupting the final circle broke the man's magic and it somehow turned against him, devoring him. Talia had then carefully added that some said it hadn't been the wolves breaking the magic circle. That the wild pack of animals had stopped the first sacrifice but the man had flung them away with his magic. One of the wolves, dying from being hurled against a tree, gave a last mournful howl thinking his pack would be killed this day.

The howl called to something so ancient no one knew what it was. It was sentient and empathic, and cared more for life than for anything hurtful. And so it came and broke the circle, ending the mad man magic and saving all the creatures he had captured.

It was said all the wolves had died and saddened by this the ancient being had taken their souls and made them guardian spirits. The wolves chosing to stay by the being sides to protect him always.

Talia had laughed and told Derek : 'if you ever see those marks run as far away you can. Because you could die like the pack in the story. Nothing can stop this one ritual but the ancient.' But Derek had said: 'But if I run, there'll be no wolf to stop the magic until the ancient comes.' Talia had closed her eyes before telling the then young boy : 'If you ever face this choice, make sure you are ready to sacrifice your life. Make sure there is a good reason for you to do so.'

He had been young then. But truly, somehow he always felt the ancient existed somewhere and that a day would come he would have to chose. He never could explain why, just that it was one of the universe truth. Something that would come to be.

Without doubt.

So seeing these marks, the same he once saw drawn in an old book... He made his choice and went back to his pack. He would need their help to find the right track and the ritual final circle.

It took little time to tell the pack there was something, someone, dangerous on their land. And if left alone that ennemy's ritual might be strong enough to destroy things as far as the town. Talia Hale had always told the story with something akin to terror, telling of a dark magic so hungry of life it would have devoured any life around it as it was growing and growing for its master.

''You have to understand.'' Explained Derek. ''We might not have time to lose in this : not even to call Deaton. At least Isaac will be keeping Stiles safe elsewhere and we won't have to worry in the middle of battle for our lone human member.''

And suddenly Derek realized : Stiles truly was part of the pack and all along the werewolf had been rejecting him for fear of losing the bright young man to a supernatural death. As annoying as Stiles seemed to most, he also was intelligent and his knowledge on the supernatural world grew with each passing day because he was trying to help. The young human was helping, encouraging, defending, protecting, supporting their entire pack with all his heart. And if that endless energy was sometimes tiring, more than anything it was the most precious gift werewolves could ever receive. And it came from a human boy. It was something made fragile by that simple fact. Derek should have been strengthening Stiles offering but made yet another mistake as alpha of their pack. Would he ever learn that fear shouldn't be followed but fought against ?

Maybe this day was his learning day as he found himself admitting to the truth. Closing his eyes briefly the alpha wolf faced his pack.

''Death could be at the end of this day : mine, yours, everyone. But I have to try to stop this. If I was born for one thing it would be this. No wolf would ever let something this horrifying happen. I don't know how but I'm absolutely sure if this magic is not stopped the town won't survive another day. What you do from here on will be your choice not mine. Not an order from your alpha. You can go back to town, leave town, help your families leave if you can convince them or : you can come and fight by my side. I.am.going''

Derek turned around and began walking. There was no time to wait for their answers. The first step in the right direction had to be made NOW.

Steps soon followed his in the silent forest. Their breathing the only other sound. They all followed him, even Scott. Somehow they too knew no other choice would do here.

They walked for a long time and it seemed as if time itself was warping. Trying to stop them from advancing. Theye were going in circles, never finding were the strange loop suddenly closing them in was ending or beginning. Magic at its pic. Now that they were knowingly fighting it the dark magic was engulfing them more and more.

''I thing...'' Began Boyd. ''it feels as if the magic around us is reading our minds.''

Derek stopped walking. And thought.

''Then stop thinging of finding and destroying the magic. Thing of finding the biggest circle of trees.'' Ordered the alpha.

Almost immediately the magic eased its grip. 'thing only of the circle.' thought Derek. Looking behind him he found his pack following his order to the letter. 'Good.'

Even so, they were still slowed down. Their pace as that of a snail. Minutes turned to hours, hours to a day. The dark magic becoming stronger with each step.

''Why is it fighting us and not killing us !?'' Raged Scott.

''Would you truly prefer to be dead ?''Asked Derek calmly.

''Of course not !'' reacted an annoyed Scott. ''BUT why would it not kill us ? It'll be easier for it.''

''Because it want us to come to the ritual circle. It want us to arrive only when it wants, when we'll be the most useful to it.''

''I don't understand !'' interrupted Scott.

''We are to be sacrificed too.'' Answered Derek.

''Then why are we going ?!'' Raged again the young omega. Because the young werewolf sure was not part of the pack. He was too enraged, fighting too much against Derek to be part of the family the alpha was building from the ground up. Scott McCall had been refusing any and every word Derek pronounced since day one. His presence this day would have been a mystery if Derek hadn't finally realized Stiles importance in their lives. And following his one order to stop thinking of destroying the magic had been more a case of 'do or die' than a 'follow what the alpha says'.

Still, Derek needed every wolf that could be spared for this.

''If we don't go and TRY, Beacon Hill will be a dead town as soon as the ritual end. There won't be anyone left. You can't go back now, the magic won't let us go. So you cannot save your mother in any other way than going to the ritual''

''Why the hell didn't you tell us this before we followed you to do this !''

''I didn't know then the magic needed us too. And even so, I am a wolf and a wolf is needed to call the ancient. I have to go.''

''No ancient would come for you Derek Hale. You bring death everywhere you go.''

This. This was why Derek heart would never heal. He coudn't heal if everyone he tried to trust or ask for help turned and used his past against him. It was impossible. But...

''The ancient wouldn't come for 'me' but to save lives : our families, the town people, whatever creatures still alive that whoeverw wants to use in this ritual. I would only be a voice, nothing else.''

What was keeping him so calm when Scott seemed to lose countrol of himself ? This too was impossible. Derek distantly realized that Boyd and Erica were turning inward, closing themselves inside their minds. Scott was turning outward : becoming violent. Derek was sort of protected by something distant.

Part of this protection he felt came from Isaac, wherever he was with Stiles. Another part was a growing link inside Isaac, inside the pack. Isaac was directly in contact with... Stiles. For whatever reason Stiles link to his young wolf guardian was growing and through him it grew to touch Derek and his pack. Or at least Derek. So, maybe the alpha could make it touch the others ?

Derek turned to Scott, the most dangerous link right now. Even if his reactions were controlled by the dark magic it was something he had in him : his desire not to be in Derek's pack, not to be under anyone really. So Scott had been steadily distancing himself from the other wolves during their journey to the ritual. The few strand that had linked him to them - being bitten by Derek's uncle – had been broken. Scott would have no way to feel the new growing link Stiles had with the Hale pack. Stiles had made a choice. It was too late to bring Scott to them now but it could... create a different sort of link.

Derek launched himself on the unsuspecting Scott and brought him down on the snow covered ground. When had the snow appeared ? And from where ?

Using all his strenght Derek found himself in a twisted hug with the younger wolf and used it in his plan of saving Scott.

A hug, an embrace. Two wolves with nothing in common, no blood linking them. But for one thing they would never have stayed in contact.

Derek touched his brow to Scott's and breathed the same breath as him, their eyes locked and looking at something deep inside : wolf to wolf.

''We might not be pack Scott but we're brothers in our protecting our loved ones. We can fight side by side and be family in this only. Please... please, don't leave us behind in your desire of pure freedom. We're not whoever hurt you so much you now hate any kind of autority. Do not hurt us like you were hurt. WE NEED YOUR HELP ! So... stay with us. Please ?''

Scott stayed still. All desire to fight leaving him in one breath. His eyes searching and finally finding something in Derek.

''I can't be pack with you.'' Murmured the younger wolf. ''I am my own....'' He couldn't find the right words.

But Derek could.

''You are your own man, the director of your life. I am not trying to take this place from you. I truly do need you beside my pack. And if a place in it cannot link us then... there once was another kind of link : we can be allies.''

''What would it means ?'' Because it couldn't be as simple as just fighting ennemies together.

''We have to find something to link my pack... and whatever you become : be it omega or creating your own pack. A common ground. This one piece would keep us together as wolf brothers, allies beyond doubt or betrayal. It has to be something we trust in equal part.''

''Stiles.'' Admitted Scott.

''Stiles. He chose you since you know each other, since childhood. But right now I feel him chosing the pack too. There is no separation for him between the two. He feels like pack to me but like a brother, pure family to you. You would have to accept to give away your brother in 'not a marriage' to the pack but something almost like it : an union that cannot be broken.'' Derek rolled his eyes in the double entendre it could be taken as. ''I am not intesrested in marrying him because I think I would come to see him as a brother too. But he acts like a pack mother do. Fortunately for me the pack mother has never been uniquely the alpha's mate. There were some cases were one of the pack elder, a grandmother often, would take control of their families to help relieve the stress upon the alpha pair. Stiles would officially be made pack mother and would stay so even after I find a mate. He would be of importance in the pack and because he is your brother in all but blood...''

''We actullay are blood brothers : if a childhood promise can count ?''

''Did you cut and then mixed your blood ?''

''We did.''

''Then you're right you are brother even in blood. It strenghten the link we can make.''

''It wouldn't stop Stiles from seeing me ?'' Worried Scott.

''Never. I can promise you it wouldn't. In fact Stiles would have to see you as much as he could. Including you being prsent at pack diners. Through him you would become family to us. Our alliance would end with our death only if Stiles doesn't have children to stay part of my pack and stay family to you and yours.''

''What do I have to do ?'' Asked Scott.

It was the one think Derek didn't know how to make happen. He hadn't been raised to be alpha and the little he knew came from fairytales and some research he had done recently. It wasn't enough. If Stiles was with them now : he would improvise.

So be it.

''Close your eyes, breathe with me, keep contact. I will cut your hand and mine as you once did with Stiles. Symbolically you will link to me through Stiles blood in you. Even if it's long gone. We will 'create' the link thinking only of Stiles and what he is to us. Imagine is place at your side while I do the same imagining at my side. And we will have to use words to declare the link out loud.''

And so they did.

And when the words came :

''As he calls himself Stiles so shall he be known by us : your brother and my brother. Through him we are one : we trust, we fight, we live, as one. Never to betray our alliance. For Stiles, as he is known, is our bridge and our will it's pillar. With him we are united. My promise to you to keep him safe.'' Announced Derek.

''My promise to you to keep him safe.'' Repeated Scott ''As he is to us equally 'family'. And so together we protect him. So mote it be.''

''So mote it be.'' Confirmed Derek. And somehow... it worked.

Magic, not the dark one hurting them, traversed them. It filled their hearts with light, weaving their lives as one : two brothers with common grounds. It didn't feel like something 'they' created as much as something coming from whatever Stiles had left inside them. That blood long ago mixed when Scott and he were children, and the choice made recently to belong with the Hales (Derek and his wolves). It was strong too, enough to protect Scott, Derek and Boyd and Erica from the dark magic. Already the four of them were shaking whatever had been manipulating them.

One stomach groaned. Followed by others.

''When have we last eaten ?'' Asked Derek, not remembering how long they had spent in the preserve.

''More than a day, maybe two or more.'' Announced Erica. Even as a wolf she could never forget days spent without being able to eat because she had been to ill in the hospital and was nourrished by an IV line. Her past would forever be part of her.

''It's snowing.'' Not exactly a question but almost from Boyd usually stoic voice.

''It doesn't feel like the dark magic. But it could still be dangerous. We can't stay here either way because the ritual's magic is calling to us. If we don't go...'' Announced Derek.

''It will come for us and bring us to it ?'' Asked Scott.

''Exactly. And we have to find how to call for the ancient.'' The dark magic transpersed Derek with some kind of invisible sword. Nothing visible as much as a way to provoque pure pain in him. A punishment for his thoughts.

He breathe in and out, feeling hands on him trying to ease his pain. It couldn't work when the magic was so dark. But their presence calmed him.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' Said three voices in unison.

''Up and at them !'' Commanded Erica with amusement. It wasn't clear enough for the magic to understand, or so she hoped... she was right.

The four werewolves stood side by side and walked. They might be too late to stop the ritual but maybe their call would be heard ?

They advanced as one for how long they couldn't tell.

And came to a large clearing inside a large circle of trees.

''Shit...'' said four voices.

There were symbols painted and carved all around, on the trees, on the ground, on rocks, on a sort of altar covered in blood. Cadavers of... creatures piled hight on one another. There were so many dead here it was horrifying.

Four people stood before the altar, long capes and hoods hiding them. Their hands holding ceremonials short blades. Blood on them too. A pool of blood was overtaking the ground all around them. So many dead... it was impossible to count the victims.

The magic was oppressive. Breathing was like having the air itself cutting you from the inside after you inhaled it. Nothing made sense nor had reasons to exist.

It shouldn't be hapening, it was unnatural. Tears were freely falling from four young faces. Derek knew they were up against too strong an ennemy but felt they HAD to be here. And he let his soul call :

HELP !

And then... the four figures turned to them and attacked.

None of the wolves could see under the hoods but they felt the wrongness and the terrible power inside those beings. They were strong and nothing the werewolves did seemed to touch these ennemies. Still they fought.

A breath in, hurt, a breathe out, hurt. Move here, cut, move there, cut.

The four wolves souls were doing battle against pure evil. And they couldn't stop. And they called : HELP !

Crying out in pain, Derek was thrown against a rock and his back was broken. With time he could heal, but there wasn't time and the dark figure was approaching him with glee.

Suddenly the snow fell harder. And terrible cries were heard. One creature, crying without hope, raging and desperate. Derek could see it near the altar. Something pure white and gigantic, furred clawed hands almost touching the corpses pile but stopping just short of it. The young alpha could think of one thing provoquing such sad and heartbroken cries : losing family.

The creature turned and saw : werewolves fighting beings of utter darkness drenched in blood. The magic was clear to it, it recignized the ennemy, had known of them since they had taken his child. The dark ones. And so... the creature raised its head and shouted its pain to the sky. Snow fell harder again. Cold abbated on them all.

It was then, coming from behind the trees, that two more people appeared.

One of them took one look, turned and deposited something on the snow covered ground, gave orders to the second person and turned stony eyes upon...

Derek recognized the newly arrived one when the person ran toward him. Or more toward the one attacking him.

It was over so quiclky Derek knew he had lost time somewhere, his body beyond shattered. Stiles stood there, before him, defending him, hands having somehow captured the ennemy blades. And the teen was dancing with them in battle.

Even pushed and hurt by dark magic the young man stood and fought and somehow his strenght was passed to all the werewolves present, giving them a second breath. If it wasn't for his back derek would have stood to help. But there was nothing to be done for him right now. And so, while his family lashed violently against their ennemies, he called with his soul : HELP !

Time was lost again. Something inherently severed inside Derek.

The chite furred creature was helping Stiles. The two were back to back, claws and blades slashing all around.

It was beautiful.

HELP !

HELP !

HELP !

A bright light, white, shining, the purest magic in the world, descended on them all.

A glowing being stood beside the altar, crying bright pearls. Sadness unlike any other crushed them all.

''AGAIN !'' Cried the being. ''NO !'' As if it wasn't the first time it came upon such a sight.

And it wasn't if derek was right and this was the Ancient.

'You came...' thought the young alpha. 'Thank you.' And tiredness overcame him.

Seeing the one that called him fall unconscious, the light being raged and his shining magic grew all around. It literally crushed the darkness, bringing its servants to their knees.

The last time the Ancient had interrupted the ritual and the dark magic had devoured its master before disappearing somewhere it could come back from. It was not a darkness like the one balancing the light. It was something so terrible that it shouldn't even exist. But neither light nor ture dark had been able to destroy that unnatural thing. The Ancient had only been given the power to sent it back... somewhere.

It had been the only power... until years ago...

When one of the soul guardians he once took at his side asked for one gift... and unknowingly created something totally unexpected with it.

The Ancient glided toward Stiles and the creature helping him. The young man was breathing heavily, keeping guard over the fallen ennemy.

Stiles watched the now silent brillant form coming to him, touching him, one hand caressing his cheek. And then Stiles fell forward, into the shining arms and something inside him burned free.

Stiles shout brought the world to a stop. Everything just stepped out of time for one moment. While the light being supported its power with whatever Stiles had in him, the world breathed once.

The Ancient shattered the dark magic, and when it tried to retreat, the Ancient grasped it with all his light, and again took from Stiles what was needed...

Whatever Stiles was...

… it took the unnatural darkness, went inside the Rim the 'thing' had tried to retreat into. And it was like a burning white and dark fire consumed everything. Flames of two opposite colors danced in the air, burning only that terrible dark magic, licking around werewolves and furred creatures.

But everywhere it passed it not only erased the ennemy from existence, it healed and brought back what the dark had destroyed.

The world breathed and came back into real time.

The pile of corpses began to move. Creatures and magical beings moved. They stood, crawled, stayed seated or laid down. But they lived. And observed. They too could see magic clearly now, whetever races they belonged to they had been dead and to come back they had been changed. Not entirely just receiving little gift : enough to make sure they were seen as different as possible from the ones that had been killed. Because they all had been born a second time this night. Not dead that came back to life : but dead souls being reborn into new bodies. Same creatures, same races, but somehow different magic, power... reborn.

Derek move too. He hand't been dead but close. Stiles' fire had healed him.

The alpha stood up and walked unsteadily, soon helped by Scott steadying him on one side and Boyd on the other.

''You came.'' Breathed the young alpha. ''Thank you.'' it was said as much to the Ancient as to Stiles. Because once again Stiles came in time for all of them.

Stiles pushed himself off the shining figure and walked up to Derek and his helpers. Erica beside them took a step back nervously.

Derek stared at the young man before him. Stiles was a fright with his torn clothes and the sparks of magic igniting his skin where cuts were slowly healing by themselves. And the young man was pointingt an angry finger in front of the alpha eyes and :  
''What the hell man! What were you thinking ! Going after them without any plan and protections !''

'Without me !' was implied more than anything else.

''I'm sorry.'' Apologized Derek. ''I'm sorry.'' he repeated again. And then did the one thing he hadn't done in so long he couldn't remember when it last happened. The young alpha fell into an astonished Stiles arms and wept. ''I'm sorry. I had too. There was no time. I'm sorry.''

Stiles understood. He once had been in the same position to make a last minute choice : when he helped Lydia find Jackson so she could save him. It was worse here because... it had just been worse. What they had destroyed had been old and powerful. Without that strange glowing being they would all have died and somehow Stiles felt the entire world would have began a slow descent toward death.

It had been bad. Derek had made a choice. As hard as it had been to make it had been right.

''You did good Derek. You were brave and you chose right. I'm so proud of you.'' And Stiles embraced his alpha. One of his more precious friend, or was he really simply family ?

Sounds began to filter through the air : voices, groans, langages known and unknown. Adult voices, children, babies.

Babies...

Stiles somehow disentangled himself from his alpha but Derek thinking fast kept hold of one of the young man's hand and was forced to follow when Stiles went to where Isaac was standing guard.

And standing guard it was as Isaac wasn't letting the big furred creature that had helped them in combat pass him.

And he was talking to it too :

''Listen I don't know you and until Stiles tells me its alright you stay where you are. I'm protecting the babies first and foremost.''

The creature didn't seem to mind that much as it could see two happy babling babies waving hands at it.

Coming abruptly to a halt beside the creature Stiles announced :

''It's alright Isaac. This is the little one family.''

Isaac inclined his head and turned to let a miniature of the big creature go past him. The baby... yeti ?... if Derek wasn't mistaking, went on unsteady legs to its parent and suddenly their two voices grew into the most beautiful song ever heard. It was bright and happy and it lifted your heart as if bringing it under a warm sun of love. Perfect.

Distracted Derek let Stiles escape him and could only watch when a second human baby crawled on the snow before finally sitting at Stiles feet. Two little arms came up...

And Stiles leaned down to take him in his own arms.

''There baby boy. I told you we would help your friend. And everyone is alright too : no one is hurt.''

The baby was smiling and babling and kind of hugging Stiles. And there was so much love between the two it was breathtaking. Speaking of breath... Derek sniffed the air and :

''What the hell ?!'' The baby smelled almost exactly like Stiles in a 'father/son' scent that was unmistakable.

A certain number of 'what the hell?!' came from all around the werewolves and Stiles laughed.

The baby smiled some more.


	4. Finding Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It meant something that Stiles was used to stop the dark ones. He might find answers to 'what' he is. But he won't be the only one finding answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lëhna and Stormraven >>> I'm glad it made you day and week ^^
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and reviews. I actually adore this site because of the kudos system. Receiving them makes me smile.

o  
o  
o  
Chapter 4 Finding Answers:  
o  
o  
o

Stiles was still chuckling when he realized the number of persons, creatures, beings, presents in the clearing.

''uh. What do we do now ?''

The being of light turned in circle, slowly taking in every detail. Then he stopped, eyes fixed on a far away point of the clearing. And he said :

''We might need your help to take them all home. Would you reveal yourself ?''

A male form stepped out of the shadows, walking hands at his sides far from the multiples weapons that could be seen on him.

The man was armed to the teeth : guns, blades, ammunitions. Dark wet green clothes covered in a light dusting of snow. They all suddenly became aware the deluge of snow had in fact stopped and they all were left damp and... not shivering. Strange.

It was warm in the clearing and the snow was fading away as if it had never been there. Stiles moved to see what the Yeti family was doing only to discover them gone. Sadness overtook him, he would miss the little one. Somehow he had been linked to the baby yeti and his absence left him bereft.

The Light being spoke :

''It wasn't safe for them to stay any longer. It cost them much to make it snow enough that they could survive here the time needed to find each other. All their family was lending them energy from as far away as they all were from here. Although at first the father came here to destroy those he thought had killed his child. Your being what you are linked you to them and the snow song you helped weave took the baby from this very altar and saved it. Bringing him to your home.''

''I brought him to my doorstep ?'' Asked Stiles surprised. And : ''What am I ?''

''All we be explained soon. But first : not all of those present can make it hom with magic. It's why I asked this man's help.''

''What can I do ?'' Asked a grave voice.

The man was no standing near their group, between them and the altar's victims.

The Ancient turned to him.

''We need transportation for those that cannot do so by themselves. Discret if you can so no one can follow them nor know where you'll leave them.''

''That I can do. It might take a few hours.'' His eyes were fixed on Stiles and Phoenix while he spoke. There was something soft in that gaze.

Stiles hiccuped, surprising Phoenix enough that the baby changed suddenly into a wolf. There were exclamations all around that the young man ignored. His arms surrounded his child firmly and he said :

''You have my father's eyes. And you protected us today.'' One hand came up to point the trees' bondary where dead bodies could be seen clearly now that the snow was not burying them. If they had been innocent whatever was in him would have healed them.

''Strange zombies controlled by...'' The man's hands danced in some way.... Yes, controlled by the dark ones surely. ''I'm sure they won't stand again, I aimed for the head. And I'm a good shot.'' Smiled the stranger.

''O-kay.'' Said Stiles. ''Are you the secret dad was keeping ?''

''Part of it. It too might be revealed today.''

''Good.'' Answered Stiles before making shooing gestures. ''Go. Those people need your help first.'' Stiles wouldn't let his curiosity stop innocents people from going back home. Not after they had already suffered so much.

The stranger smiled and turned around, going back in the forest.

''It shouldn't take him long. He is a very efficient man.'' Said the light looking being.

''How do you know ?'' Asked Stiles.

The Being smiled :

''Someone dear to me once... interrogated him. She was througough. I know much about him.''

More light came out of the powerful figure and it spread over the entire clearing before coming back to its owner. There were now seats made of soil and leaves, some beds too. A kind gaze turned to the ones that had been reborn today and indicated for them to make themselves at home. They were all still tired from what had happened to them and soon no one was left standing. The Being smiled again. It didn't seem he could stop the happiness overtaking him.

Seats had been made for the pack too and they followed everyone else example. They too were exhausted.

''I promise you, young one, I will explain everything soon.'' The Being told Stiles.

Stiles accepted the promise and lowered his tired eyes to see what his on was up to as the baby wolf wasn't making any noise anymore.

''Ah. You're asleep. It makes senses.'' laughed the yound man softly.

''Stiles ?'' came the hesitant voice of Scott.

Stiles smiled at his friend, at all of the pack.

''It's a long story.'' Knowing he would only tell them the official version as his heart couldn't take another person knowing the truth. All of his being was telling him to protect his child and the only way was to keep secret how he came to be his.

''We have time.. I think...'' Murmured Derek almost shyly. He felt different to Stiles... felt ? oh... pack indeed.

''How did I become pack ? Not that it wasn't what I already wanted... Not that I don't want Scoot... uh... you know what I mean ?'' It was bad timing for his adderall to stopp being effective.

''We...'' Began Scott before lowering shamed eyes. They had made the decision without asking Stiles after all.

''It's alright.'' Said Stiles. ''Whatever you needed to do today must have been required enough not to have time to ask.'' He understood difficult decisions in difficult times.

''We didn't have much of a choice.'' Explained Derek. ''The dark magic was hurting us. We needed to close rank against it and for that we needed to be... linked in some way. As Scott couldn't be in my pack we had to create an alliance...'' there he too stopped, worried of Stiles reaction. Scared to love the pack mother.

Stiles was cradling the baby wolf in his arms, his mind going a mile a minute without his medication but still coming up with the answer.

''I was common ground to the two of you so I had to be... offered ? To the pack ? In a way... I think ?''

''You were already acting more like a pack mother do than anyone else. You were protecting us, helping, supporting. So we made it official.'' Admitted Scott.

''Did you marry me to the pack ?'' Asked an incredulous Stiles. Really ?!

''uh... maybe ?''

 

Derek took over hoping to stop the explosion.

''To the pack, as our pack mother. But not married as in 'mated'' to someone. You can still... fall in love with who you want... Although we would have to... uh, no, we wouldn't interfere at all.'' He finished lamely when he saw the dark gaze Stiles fixed on him.

''You can be with whoever you want. I won't mind either.'' Cut in Scott, trying to save his hide too.

''Well, you're right : you won't interfere, ever. Because I would do unspeakable things to the two of you or anyone else trying to interfere.'' His eyes captured the rest of the pack. Stiles could be a very dangerous person when he wanted.

''So, I'm 'married' to the pack but still your brother which makes the pack and you family. Is that it ?''

''Yes.'' Admitted Scott.

''I don't mind. I wanted to be pack. I just didn't know how to be so as long as you refused to enter the Hale pack.'' Said Stiles, eyes sad.

''It's alright Stiles. I understand.'' And Scott did in fact understand. Stiles had been the one to make Scott and Melissa family. Had been the one who turned to people he liked and tried to make them all family : like with the deputies at the station. Stiles was creating his own family, making it grow with each person admitted in. He never stopped searching for more family as if his heart craved for more, for bigger. So... Scott couldn't keep this from him, couldn't keep Stiles to himself. As possessive as he felt of his heart brother he had to... almost like a father to a son let him fly with his own wings.

Although he wasn't letting go of Stiles as much as adding to Stiles family so they could stay brothers forever. Scott was reinforcing their own link. It had to be enough.

Stiles sighted and eyed a still unsure Derek.

''It's my turn to tell a story. Although not the entire story. I can't tell you the truth because it feels wrong to me to tell it to anymore persons than the ones already aware. But I realize you will undoubtedly know I'm not telling the truth so... This is Phoenix : Isaac and I found him. He was hurt and terrified and I... did something that somehow made him 'mine' as in 'mine by blood'. I don't know how I did it. And I won't tell you the how and where we found him. Isaac won't tell you either. He promised. I just... I woul'ndt have even told you as much but with all your werewolves powers you would have known and with the pack links it would have hurt Isaac to try to hide this and you would have felt his lies too. I...''

''It's alright Stiles. Whatever this truth is, as your alpha I accept what you will tell us. Sometimes, to protect a loved one you have to keep secrets. We will be by your and the baby sides always.'' Announced Derek. It would have to be enough.

Inclining his head Stiles began again :

''The story everyone in town was already told is that... I can't explain this without telling a back story first. Scott do you remember 'the crazy stalker of love' ?''  
Scott actually facepalmed. And laughed.

The collectives 'uh' coming from all around made Stiles continue :

''A woman fell in love with my dad and thought he would fall for her if she had his baby. So she was trying to steal his sperm to make a baby. She broke into our house many times and was sighted by my dad, Scott and me at different times. She always managed to disappear before dad could arrest her. It so happened she was a really fast runner and she actually trained herself to go faster when she made her plans to steal my dad's DNA. Don't ask it was really a crazy time. So, while the deputies were laughing their ass off dad had to call the FBI because between him being too involved to make the official arrestation and the deputies not serious enough about the situation... it was an impossible things.'' So impossible Stiles was still not finding words to tell the story.

''uh... of course the entire town knew and named her 'the crazy stalker of love'. The FBI agents told my dad it would probably end up in their textbook. Dad was not amused. I was kind of traumatized and Scott was in between my state and laughing as much as the rest of the town. So when Phoenix appeared out of nowhere dad had the idea of a new stalker that took the other's idea and tried to steal my dad's DNA and somehow ended with mine... by stealing a used condom from the trash can.''

Scott was laughing his ass off. There was no doubt about it when he was rolling on the forest floor and … laughing until he couldn't breath anymore. The pack wasn't far behind. Derek had facepalmed but Stiles knew it was to hide his laugher. The alpha's shoulders were doing that move of someone finding something hilarious. Id din't help that the noisy reborn ones had good ears too and heard everything... it seems they found it funny too.

Stiles ended up red like a tomato but couldn't be furious with them. It was not fair.

There was light dancing around them, coming from the 'Being of light' as Stiles called him. Stiles rolled his eyes. Everyone was a clown today.

''So...'' He tried when they had all calmed down. Glaring them into submission. ''This is the official story. Dad somehow had birth certificate and other papers made to prove things... I suspect the man that was here to have helped him.''

''I did.'' Announced the man coming back from the forest. ''Vehicles should be here in two hours. Couldn't be sooner without raising flags where we don't want them.''

''It's alright. We can wait.'' Said a cultured and soft voice from the group of 'reborn victims'. ''Thank you for your help. And...'' A beautiful young woman with wings made of pale pink flowers stood up and came toward the pack group. She walked until she stopped before Stiles and... kneeled.

She smiled and cuped Stiles face with her hands.

''My gift of thanks to you for me and my cousins.'' Something passed from her to him, a wave of power feeling like a spring renewed. ''We were lost and afraid. And it hurt so much to see them killed before my very eyes. Thank you for saving us.''

Stiles could have denied his importance in the rescue but he knew that without him they would all now be dead. Derek had done his best, had risked his life but in the end the victims had already been sacrificed and Stiles had 'done' something to give them a second birth.

''You're welcome.''

She smiled and stood but soon others came forward with a gift of power to him. He couldn't stop them, nor could the pack, without insulting them in some way. He would accept their gifts and use it for something good only. It was who he was.

With each being, creature, Stiles felt lighter and lighter. As if he was divested of a heavy coat he hadn't known was there. His mind became clearer too and it felt as if he would never again need Adderall.

''What... ?''

Another hand touched his face, one he knew from earlier when it had taken power from him to battle the dark ones. Stiles opened wide eyes and breathed.

''What... ?''

''I am sorry. I never realized you were left between two worlds.''

''What do you mean ? Who are you ?'' Ended up asking Stiles.

The Being of light crouched on the floor at Stiles feet, head bent on Stiles knees.

''The supernatural world knows of my story. Derek could tell you more later if you wish. It has been made a fairytale since it first happened and many tell it to their children as something impossible : with a villain and a good soul coming to stop him. But it is my life story and it was so long ago.''

Stiles stroke the bent head lightly in encouragement.

''The dark thing we battled today would often come back and find someone to do its bidding. Sometimes it would be a serie of crimes in the human world, sometimes in the supernatural. Things happening that would make you throw up, horrible things. But only thrice did this dark try such a ritual you have witnessed today.'' He breathed slowly to gather strenght.

''The first one took place in Atlantis and destroyed the entire island. It took all of their lives, devoured the island from inhabitants to fauna and flaura. Didn't leave anything living. The second time... was the unexpected one. I could never tell where the Dark thing would act so never could be there in time. But... a pack of wolves interrupted the ritual and while they laid on the floor dead or dying one of them called for help. Called ME. I followed the call as soon as I felt the Dark presence near where the call came from. I was just in time to destroy the circles and sent the Thing back from wherever it came from. The ritual couldn't be finished and the land was saved. But the wolves were dead. I couldn't bring them back because death can't be reversed. What you did today of a new life couldn't be done then. We didn't have you. But I could claim their soul as mine and Imade them guardians souls. They stayed with me for centuries until my power was diminished by one too many battle against that Dark Thing. They were fading when they came to ask one last thing.''

''What was it ?'' Asked Stiles gently. Sensing the deep burried hurt within this soul.

''They asked me to let them go all at once so they could stay a pack in the afterlife. It hurt too much and I couldn't. They were ready to beg me when... she approached me. The one who had first called me so long ago. She was the alpha littlest sister. The younger sibling. The pack had been traveling so even the youngest had been killed that day not having time to find a den to protect the youngest lives. She was precious to them then, and became more so after The Call. So when she came to me I was ready to accept whatever she asked of me even freeing all their souls. But she had a plan. Hse was a bright one.''

''Something so you wouldn't stay alone ?'' Asked Stiles.

''You are as bright as her.'' Laughed the Being.

Two step to the side the human stranger helping them jumped in shock. He finally knew what 'She' had been.

''Before her family she asked me to use the last of the power keeping them with me to make her 'alive' or kind of. Long enough for her to find a mate and have a child. Someone whose line I could follow and protect so I would never be alone. She told me her child would be a bright light of happiness for me. The pack was overjoyed and joined her pleas. How could I refuse this chance when they already were dying ?''

''You made her alive.''

''And while it took the pack to the afterlife... she never told them it would separate her from them and she was so happy they couldn't see her lie. She was 'born' in a human body. I pushed her soul inside a woman womb in the dead body of her soon to be born little girl. It changed the child somehow, the body becoming different almost in the same way as what we did today. She was different enough that some power was kept in her. She grew, learned, lived, found love and married. The strangest thing was... that her husband was her one true soulmate. How they found each other is a mystery to me. They lived together, found a home and had a child.''

Stiles breathed heavily now. His mother had always called him her bright light. For his intelligence she said and for the shining happiness he gifted her with.

''But she always knew it couldn't last. The power used to give her this last wish wasn't enough to keep more than a few more years. She stayed as long as she could before her body began to fail. Frontotemporal dementia, her brain was simply shutting down. I couldn't do anything. When she died I was on the other side of Earth. I couldn't take her death, couldn't accept but couldn't interfere. It was too hard for me to be there. I thought her soul would go to the afterlife, too late to join her pack that had already been reborn elsewhere. But... She... stayed. Her soul was attached to her husband's. She is here, with him always, nurturing his love and heart, keeping him alive for as long as their son will need. And on the day they are finally ready they'll go together into a new future. You are the reason they are staying, you are they mot beautiful gift on Earth.''

''What am I ?'' He couldn't ask anything else. Couldn't find a way not to be happy to know his mother was still with them somehow and keeping his father alive for him. Later he would think of everything. Think of what it meant, of how it implied his father would have died with his mom. Two souls forever linked and unable to be without the other. For now... Stiles would think of what it meant to be Her son.

''You are unexpected. We knew she would have a son as you were the reason she asked to be made alive. We didn't know what being Her son included. It made you different. Her soul power changed the child's body growing in her and... created your soul. You don't come from the same place as all the other souls. You were made outside their source. And it somehow gave you what we needed to stop the dark thing. It made you 'more'. But it's not a physical power, not a hero power like I've seen in many human or supernaturals. It's a soul power and it cannot be used physically. You cannot attack or defend in combat with it. As you showed earlier in battling with hands and blades. You do have access to some magic, something from your father's side that allow you to manipulate wolsbane and other things but you can't do much with it. From what I've seen it's enough for you to do what's needed no more than that.''

''It wouldn't feel right to have more. It feels just like it 'should' be.'' Said Stiles.

''And it is. You don't need more of that power not when your very soul is magic. Pure in a way no other is. It makes you 'you' for lack of a better term. You just are yourself and it change many things. Your presence is needed on this Earth. You are exactly what your pack needs to be better. I can't explain it more.''

''Stiles is Stiles. We already knew that.'' Exclaimed Erica.

''And we love him for it.'' Said Scott.

''We do.'' Confirmed Derek and Boyd together.

''Then it is enough.'' Smiled the Being.

Stiles was blushing and decided they should concentrate on something else.

''And you ? Who are you ?'' He asked the unknown man.

''My brother.'' Called a voice they all knew well.

''Dad ?'' Asked Stiles.

''You weren't home. The snow was disappearing. Your little message on the table told me enough to began searching for you. I arrived in time to ear the story.'' Said the man coming out of the trees and advancing slowly.

''What did you hear ?''

''Everything of what you were apparently combatting today and what your mother was. And … that her soul stayed.'' His eyes were slightly damp but no tear fell. There was happiness too. He always knew something was different about his wife but knowing she was waiting for him was like a breath of fresh air. It was liberating.

John came to a stop beside his son's seat and bent enough to kiss his child's forehead.

''I was worried. It seems I will always be if you put stunt like that often. But I can see you're not alone.''

''I helped too.'' Smirked his brother.

''This smug man happens to be one of my little brothers, and your godfather Stiles.''

''uh.'' came from Stiles.

''He had to stay away for a long time because he is not entirely on our side of the law.''

''I became better at being on your side you know.'' Almost pouted the brother.

''Fortunately for us.'' Admitted John Stilinski. ''Our story is a long one and I would prefer to tell it later, once we're home if you don't mind don ?''

''It would probably be better. We're all tired already and I would love to put Phoenix in his crib. It was a long few hours.''

''I could stay until transportation arrives while you all go home. I would join you there.'' Proposed John's brother.

Stiles would have loved to stay and help but he felt dead on his feet even while seated. It would be hard enough to stand and keep Phoenix in his arms.

''We will have to take you up on this offer. I'm exhausted.'' Admitted the young man.

Suddenly there were hands on him, the Being of light had left his position by his feet and his dad had Phoenix in wolf form sleeping on a shoulder. Scott and Derek were helping Stiles stand and they began walking immediately. Okay, Stiles could go with their plan.

Somehow he fell asleep while walking and they had to carry him. Behind them, the creatures in the clearing were watching the scene and thinking of what the changes meant for all of them. That young man was truly a remarquable almost human. Today's happening would have repercutions for a long time to come.

Hours later, the clearing was empty and cleaned out of blood, marks and bodies. No altar nor symbols were left to tell the tale.

***********************************************************************************************

Preview :

''So I have an uncle.'' After his father had told the story.

''Two.'' Admitted John. Apparently he hand't told the entire story.

''Uh uh. And the other ?''

''Well, you see...'' there was a murmur of mixed words.

''Did you say 'Avengers' ? With the capital A ? Why would you say that word ? Who is the other uncle?'' Panicked Stiles.

''Well...''

''Well, yes I see ! No answer my damned question !''

''Langage son !'' His son's eyes were dark enough to kill him on the spot. With a sight : ''Our youngest brother is part of the Avengers. You would know him as Hawkeye.''

Swear words came from all around the house. From Stiles in front of John to the usually silent Boyd in one of the room upstair.

From the chaos Stiles had heard a noise that probably meant Scott had faceplanted into the shower's wall.

Why was this his life ?


	5. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his family on this day than he did his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulty writing some parts of this chapter and then I became ill. I'm not really well but it's a case of summer increased asthma with all of the consequences going with it. I was waiting for at least one good day to write the last chapter of this story so I could think of the next story in this series. And today was a good day: only two asthma attacks and no lingering tiredness. So here goes my gift to you: the last chapter.

o  
o  
o  
Chapter 5 Family history:  
o  
o  
o

Stiles went from asleep to wide awake in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what woke him but was left with the feeling of something unfinished that needed to see an end.

Answers still waited to be given and to be heard.

Somehow this felt important, like the start of something new would only come once everything came to light. As before, when Stiles had discovered with every gift from those he saved in the clearing, it felt like being between two worlds and awaiting freedom from this state of life. At least Stiles was free of his particular case of ADD : who would have known his illness came from being imprisoned in the cradle of two different worlds. Being half of those two realms had once been his hell, with adderall overdoses and a hight level of stress. Now that he finally could be entirely himself, without limits, without ADD, it felt oppressive to feel this 'waiting' before 'being'... Stiles couldn't find words to explain what was now overtaking him. He needed those answers and it wouldn't wait anymore.

So Stiles stood from his bed, trying to remember how he came to be here before realising he had just lost consciousness somewhen after they left the clearing. The others must have transported him here.

The young man had regained his energy and felt alive apart from that weight inside him that would hopefully be lifted soon.

Stiles left his little heaven of silence and made his way downstair. It wasn't difficult to guess where everyone was. Voices were coming from everywhere in the house. Boyd and Erica were speaking from the sheriff room, surely having been given permission to use it for some privacy as Stiles could recognize the 'talking on the phone' type of conversation. Maybe they were calling their families to explain their long absence. How they would do so was a mystery to the young Stilinsky.

Most of the pack was in the kitchen. A lively bunch of people working around each other to make some kind of meal.

It was his father's voice and that of his newfound uncle that attracted him to the living room. The sheriff was seated on their sofa, Phoenix asleep right in the middle of a makeshift barrier of cushions beside the man.

The other man, Stiles' apparent uncle was talking calmly and smiling softly. Like this moment was something precious to him. Even before Stiles walked in the room the man turned to him and smiled some more. It must have been difficult to hide from his family like he did, for whatever reason he had to do it.

Stiles could understand how freeing coming out of the shadows could be.

The young man went to his father's side and crouched near his own child, leaning slightly above the little form to kiss his forehead. Phoenix didn't move but made a slight noise of contentment.

Stiles decided he could as well sit here, right beside his two most important people. It would not be the first time he stayed on the floor for an important discussion.

He turned serious eyes to his father and told him, pointing a finger in his direction :

''start talking''.

Somewhow it just made his father laugh. Stiles upped his menacing stare... and this time his uncle laughed.

Stiles pouted.

It took some time for the two older men to find control again and, eyeing each other, to decide who would speak first.

Of course John lost the battle of will. As he was the older it really was unfair but it would be best if he was the one explaining everything to his son.

''It was a long time ago. A lifetime ago. I was living alone with my mother after my father abandonned us. His excuse was that they hadn't been married and he couldn't be sure I was really his. But my mother was a young woman truly believing her first love would always stay by her side. She wouldn't even have thought of another man than him nor approched anyone else. When I was born she wrote his name on the certificate, hoping he would one day come back and stop doubting her love for him. Life taught her differently. She wasn't bright then but she became after some years of hardships. She loved me and fought for me. She was my hope and my light then. Innocent still in some ways but so strong nothing would take her from her path. She worked, took care of me, lived to be the best person she could. It's what I inherited from her : her strong will and strong soul. You would have adored her and she you.''

Stiles smiled sadly. He never had any grandparents to love him and to love in return. They had been dead long before he came to be.

''One day her heart gave out. I think life had tired her to this point, to when her body couldn't fight any longer. I remember her inside the ambulance, smiling at me and telling me she loved me and was so proud... when she asked me if I knew what to do with my life I stared into her eyes and told her : something to protect people lives as you protected me all of mine. She never stopped smiling even when death took her on the way to the hospital.''

For a long moment Stiles and his father looked at each other then Stiles' uncle started the story back :

''It wasn't long after that...'' The man told in his grave voice ''that I found him.''

John tried to stop him from telling things this way, a way that could hurt Stiles perception of his uncle. Could stop them from being truly family.

But the other man shook his head and said.

''Please let me tell it like it happened. Even if there is more behind the story.''

And so John turned himself toward the dorway, unwilling to see the wreck waiting to happen. Stiles hand in his brought his gaze back to them and somehow he felt maybe there was a chance his son would understand.

The smooth voice came again and John closed his eyes.

''I was working for someone dangerous. To the 'Loki level' of dangerous. I had done many bad things, terrible ones. I had killed and hurt so many people I couldn't count them anymore. One day we learned of my brother's existence and although I was told to forget he even existed, I knew then that the one I was working for had made possible plans about that newfound brother. I didn't really care because I was... because.''

''There truly is more behind your story.'' Stated Stiles before moving his hand in a demanding way to hear the rest of it.

His uncle began again :

''Your father would have been left alone for many years but for one thing hapening. I know now that the plans made for him would have been used one day to make him become the same kind of being I was but something caught my superior attention. A man was trying very hard to find the eldest of our father's children. This man worked for a bank and was trying to pass on an important inheritence to the older of our line. As our father was long dead, John was the next heir. The 'person' I was working for demanded of me to kill my brother so I could take the place as the oldest and take control of the bank account. We normaly would have hacked the bank but we didn't know in what bank the account was nor what was in it. I never discovered what had been tempting enough for my boss to prefer killing John rather than to 'convert' him but there had been something. And I was too taken by the idea of money and power being at hand for it to bother me.''

Stiles uncle took a breath and Stiles mind chose that moment to realize he didn't even know his name. Even without his ADD it seemed his mind would always go somewhere else from time to time.

''What's your name ?'' And he apparently still wouldn't have a filter...

The two adults eyed him strangely before John laughed at his son, trying to do so quietly so not to wake his grandson.

''Barney.'' Said John's brother.

''No last name ?''

The two brothers eyed him again but this time there was a secret there and Stiles just shrugged.

''I'll assume it'll come up one day.'' declared the young man. ''Go on, you were at the 'order to kill' moment of the story.''

Barney did just that.

''I knew where John was and when to attack him so I obeyed and tried to kill him. To this date I can't remember what exactly went on. How he fought me and escaped. He shouldn't have been able to do so. I was a trained assassin and he was still studying law.''

Stiles turned his stare on his father and mouthed 'law ?'.

John nodded and mouthed 'to enter the police force'. They realized Barney had finished his part of the tale so John took his turn to explain.

''I don't remember either how I did the unexpected. But I somehow fell face first on a back road in a forest, on the path of the most beautiful lady in the world. She turned my dying body and... as soon as I saw her I was in love. Somehow it gave me strenght to fight and stay alive. She helped me to my feet but I only stood because she wanted me to. I was wounded from the fight, near death. And she just made me walk. I swear to this day that her touch healed part of the wound and kept me standing as much as my own will. I already knew she was different and kept me alive. The only thing I could care about was staying by her side and never ever leave her.''

For a moment his eyes became glassy, lost in memories. Lost in her soul presence by his side. Then :

''she brought me back to health, loved me, married me, gave me the greatest gift.'' John smiled to his son. ''Until years later she brought my brother home and told me he hadn't been in his right mind years ago. That all that happened hadn't been his fault. She insisted I could trust him. At that time it wasn't just her say so that made me choose but my brother's eyes. In those seconds our stares met I could see his soul. I could feel things like never before and I knew she was right. I think now that being her soulmate gave me access to some of her powers. And it made me 'see' the truth of Barney's heart.''

Stiles was thinking about their tale, bringing pieces together, making the puzzle make sense. It didn't take him long to understand all that stayed unsaid.  
''This superior of yours had powers upon you : control. He gave orders and I normaly would see it as any person responding to their boss but... things 'weren't your fault' and you 'weren't in your right mind'. There were plans to make dad like you. But I know him and know his heart and soul wouldn't allow for him to be an assassin. Only one thing could have made him so : if he was forced into it, his mind altered.'' Stiles looked at his uncle.

''Like yours was.''

Barney felt and looked stunned.

''I 'told' you my son had an incredible mind.'' Said John smugly. The sheriff could feel his wife's soul laughing at him but didn't care. Hapiness came from him in waves : for this bright son he had, for his soulmate's soul staying with him, for this brother that could finally be part of their lives.

Stiles stood up and went to this man that was coming into their lives. He shook a finger at the man seated on his father's harmchair and declared :

''Someone ever tries to alter your mind again and you come back to us so we can make you right once more. You keep that one thing inside that head of yours : no one can take you from us ever again ! And you better remember it even if your mind is controlled so you can kick their ass and come back home !'' Then the young man leaned in and embraced the older man.

Barney couldn't have told anyone years before what if felt like to be loved truly. Wouldn't have believed even his own brothers could love him after all he had done. Then John had proved to him Barney mattered to him and made him part of his family even if it had to stay secret. And now... now there was this amazing nephew of his. Even having learned Barney had tried to kill his father, Stiles still...

Barney smiled like he meant it : openly, freely, lovingly, hopefully. And embraced the young man with all his strenght.

A noise brought them back to the world around them. Stiles left the embrace reluctantly. It was the first time he had blood family other than his dad. And it felt as right as having Scott, Derek and everyone in the pack and outside it. It felt good.

The noise had come from the living room dorway where stood the Being of Light. The one Stiles felt belonged to their family as a beloved grandfather. The Being seemed to know what he was thinking because its Light shone more brighly, happily.

But then it dimmed and the Being said :

''The dark thing had many plans in action. Many things it wanted done to gain power, to gain ground. It had been working for aeons and some of its plans have been in place since then and are still working now. Some are newest but not all. Some took minutes to accomplish some decennies. Now that the dark power is gone those plans still stand because its minions have their own power, were chosen for the skill they already possessed. And so THEY can still carry out their orders. There is no one else than me to fight and stop them. But now that I don't have to search their master I can concentrate on them easily.''

''But didn't you say you lost power from fighting for so long ?'' Asked a worried Stiles.

''I did but you somehow gave it back to me.'' Smiled the Being.

''oh...'' What else could he answer when he still couldn't wrap his mind around the power inside him. ''Do you need help ?'' Still, Stiles wasn't the kind of person to let go of his heart family without offering all the help and protection possible.

His chosen grandfather laughed and felt lighter, stronger. His entire being flowing in the room with its hapiness.

''I think... that today might have given me more allies than I might need in this lesser fight.''

Stiles thought of those that were saved and changed. All those creatures would help the Light Being to defeat those working the Dark Thing plans.

''But if you need... me, us ?''

''I'll call to you.'' Answered the now brightening Light. It flowed until it touched Stiles and embraced him. Then it slowly dissipated, traveling to somewhere Stiles couldn't follow yet. But the voice was heard one last time.

''Some of those plans were created in Beacon Hills. They began a long time ago but really became important in the last few decades. I do not know when they will come to fruition but... call ME when you see and recognize the signs of their coming. I will always be there for you.''

And then it left to. And Stiles felt bereft. He always missed family when they went away. Even if just for a time.

Turning his mind from everything, the worry of what was to come and when... the worry for his new adopted grandparent... and his worries for everything else... Stiles went back to the sofa and took a sit on the floor at his father's feet, his head falling backwards and bumping against the man's knees. The young man stared at the vision a little upside down of his father and said :

''So I have an uncle.'' He found it funny to say it aloud but hadn't tried it before not even just after his father had told the story.

''Two.'' Admitted John. Apparently he hand't told the entire story.

''Uh uh. And the other ?''

''Well, you see...'' there was a murmur of mixed words.

''Did you say 'Avengers' ? With the capital A ? Why would you say that word ? Who is the other uncle?'' Panicked Stiles.

''Well...''

''Well, yes I see ! Now answer my damned question !''

''Langage son !'' His son's eyes were dark enough to kill him on the spot. With a sight : ''Our youngest brother is part of the Avengers. You would know him as Hawkeye.''

Swear words came from all around the house. From Stiles in front of John to the usually silent Boyd in one of the room upstair.

From the chaos Stiles had heard a noise that probably meant Scott had faceplanted into the shower's wall.

Why was this his life ?

''And why oh why are you telling me this... like this ? Without any warning or anything. Are you trying to give me a heart attack ?!''

His father disbelieving expression made him stop :

''okay maybe not a heart attack... but almost.'' He could still pout about this. He had just discovered one uncle and suddenly he had two of them and...

''Oh my goddess !!!!! An Avenger !!!!!''

''Since when do you believe in a goddess and wich one ?'' Asked his father seriously.

''That is so not the point !'' Raged Stiles. And pointing an accusing finger on the man and his brother, going back and forth between the two :

''Explain ! Now !''

But just then his little hellion woke up and brought chaos by crying hungrily.

Why was this his life ?!

Stiles just knew this was the begining of a crazier future with crazier people. But it just made them all fit in his chosen family. For now his son needed him and he could only stare accusingly at his father and uncle while taking the little one in his arms and joining the rest of his pack in the kitchen.

From the bathroom upstair Scott called for help. As he couldn't have hurt himself Stiles called out :

''If you broke anything don't worry dad will pay for it. It was his fault !''

His father protested but mostly there was much laughter in their home that night and the many nights after. A time would come where more truths would come to light and fights would come to them. But until then they would just be family. They were wanted, needed, and loved : It was enough.

***********************************************************************************************

Preview :

TITLE FOR NEXT STORY : WHEN YOUR LIVES TOUCH MINE

There had always been more to Stiles but now that they knew what it was... they still didn't know all that he could do.

There was one thing Stiles himself understood : when the lives of others touched his... they changed. Sometimes they didn't even have to be near to touch his own life or be changed. It seemed it was one of those last cases that was happening. A life being changed after touching his from afar. But how did they touch if they weren't even in the same damn country?!?!?!?!

Or the one story where Stiles' life cross one from the wizarding world of England. (Not Harry Potter , not Draco, not Severus, not Lucius.... I could make a long list of not but I prefer to keep the mystery : you can still try and guess ^^)


End file.
